First Impressions
by Miss Becky
Summary: Some thoughts on the first time our heroes met in the Museum of Antiquities


First Impressions  
by Miss Becky  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, although I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Some thoughts on the first time our heroes met in the Museum of Antiquities  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: can be sent to beckyg19@yahoo.com  
  
  
****  
  
The two men sat quietly conversing in Arabic. One was older, the other much younger. One was a leader of men, while the other was a follower. One was silent, while the other apologized profusely.  
  
"I did everything I could. I burned most of the map. I appealed to her sense of reason. I tried to scare them. I did everything I could think of."  
  
"You did well," the other man said. "You are not to blame." He was dressed all in black, which accentuated his dark hair and eyes. "Tell me about the American."  
  
"I don't know who he is," said the first man. "I've never seen him or heard them talk about him."  
  
"He was at Hamunaptra with them. And I have seen him before, in the French Foreign Legion. He is very brave, but perhaps not so bright, to be going back after escaping once before."  
  
"Or very greedy," scoffed the first man. He rubbed at his beard, then clasped his hands in his lap. "What will we do?"  
  
"We will do nothing. They will come to you for help."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then I will go to Hamunaptra with them, and stop the Creature. It is the only thing to be done now."  
  
"You cannot risk yourself!"  
  
"It is the only thing to do." The younger man stood and paced the room. "The Americans were fools. But if the woman is as smart as you say she is, then maybe we have a chance."  
  
"Oh, she's smart all right." The first man grimaced. "Maybe a little too smart."  
  
The man in black stopped his pacing, ending up beside the first man's chair. "We must find the Book of the Dead. Does she know where it is?"  
  
Alarm widened the first man's eyes. "You know the book is dangerous, Ardeth. Why would you chance it?"  
  
"We have no other choice. They will not be able to stop him. By the time we reach Hamunaptra again, he will be fully regenerated. Only the book can help us kill him."  
  
The older man was about to speak when the doors opened, admitting the American, the woman, the woman's brother, and two of the American fools who had opened the chest. All but the woman pulled a gun.  
  
"You! What's *he* doing here?" The shock and outrage on their faces might have been comical, under different circumstances. Only the tall American stayed silent, and the Med-jai's respect for the man increased a little.  
  
"Would you like to find out?" asked the first man. "Or would you just care to shoot us?"  
  
Nobody moved until the tall American did. He put away his gun and said dryly, "After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here."  
  
Unwillingly, the leader of the Med-jai found himself liking this man. He seemed brave indeed, and showed a willingness to listen to others, rather than jumping impulsively into a situation without knowing all the facts. He had taken on the Creature and attempted to kill it, and in the heat of battle, he had fought well but with restraint.   
  
And it was good, Ardeth thought, that he respected this man. For their paths lay together now, leading to Hamunaptra and the fate of an entire world. They would stop the Creature, or they would die trying. If he was going to go down fighting, the tall American would be a good comrade to have at his side.   
  
The curator was explaining now who they were, but made no attempt to introduce them. This was fine with Ardeth. Let the Americans think he was just another Arab, just another of the Med-jai who had tried so hard, and failed so miserably, to keep them away from Hamunaptra. Later, if there was time, they could find out the truth of who he was.   
  
He found himself hoping there would be time. This woman and the tall American, he thought they were people he would like to know.   
  
He thought maybe they would be seeing more of each other, in the future.  
  
****  
  
END  
  
  



End file.
